rwbyhomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Madara Xiao Long
Madara Xiao Long is Yang and Ruby's older brother who abandoned his home long before they were born. His lust for power and order triggered a massive amount of emotional drive, fueling his desires. He is one of the most powerfull men alive in Remnant, killing all who stand in his way. Despite his immense amount of power, however, he is quite wise, and his goals understandable. Madara creates war to obtain peace. Appearance Madara has long, spiky black hair that covers the right half of his face and extends down to the small of his back. He wears traditional red samurai armor and a long, baggy, black jumpsuit underneath. Around his shins is bonded cloth that extends down to his open-toe shoes. This bond ensures his jumpsuit doesn't become snagged while running. Madara also wears black gloves His eyes hold two different forms that show his power level, aside from his original eye. One is red with three lines extending out to the edges. These lines come to a circle near the retna. This circle makes three more in a swirling patter. Madara's second eye form is purple with black rings placed in sequence from the retna. He can switch between these two eyes at will. Accross his face and body are scars that look more like cracks than past wounds. These are a side effect of his new vessel. Background Madara is the long-lost brother of Yang and Ruby. However, they do not know that he is their brother, and that's how he likes it. When Madara was young, he showed a prowess for combat. His parents were very proud of his skills, and soon sent him off to Signal to become even more powerful with his own weapon. He didn't care for making weapons. Instead, he took a traditional katana and payed very close attention to combat class. Madara began to adapt his own hand signs to make up where his katana couldn't. He aced every class with ease. Longing for more, he decided to go to Beacon. However, his parents became afraid of his power. They decided to pull him out of school, voiding his application to Becaon. Enraged, he abandoned his home and traversed Remnant, learning about Grimm and perfecting his hand signs. During this time, Madara discovered his semblance. Eventually, he learned of a school called SIren Academy. He applied and was accepted. During initation, he saved his class from a Deathstalker trio and a Nevermore with minimal effort. Like in Signal, Madara aced every class he was in and led one of the most successful teams. He graduated top of his class, a shining example for the rest of the students there. However, his great name and example was not to last. Fed up with being a good guy, Madara slaughtered a nearby town with just his semblance. Deciding a weapon was too weak, he ditched the katana and began to focus even more on his hand signs and strength. One day while wandering, he reflected on his past. It was full of bloodshed, but it brought peace and answers to him. It was then he decided that through war, peace could be obtained. Madara now wanders Remant in search of powers willing to join his cause - peace through war. Longing to continue this philosiphy, he created a second vessel for himself - one where could not die nor be destroyed, unless sealed away by a specific seal. Abilities & Powers Madara's Semblance is what he refers to as 'Perfection'. In essence, it's a kind of invincibility. He can multiply his aura at will, create copies of it, and have it achieve sentience, meaning it can defend and attack on its own. In addition, he can create full copies of himself that can fight on their own and create their own aura copies. When his semblance is active, his aura engulfs him in a giant humanoid shape, creating a near unbreakable surface. Madara's Aura is a neon blue color. Madara's hand signs utilize his aura to make elemental attacks that range in variety. Also, his eyes hold a strange ability. If within proximity, Madara can use his eyes to send a victim's mind into a trance-like state, plunging them into a never-ending nightmare. He can do this to multiple people, and is the only one who can break the trance. Madara, because of his bodily vessel, will constantly regenerate wounds. Also, he is with limitless power, and can abosrb energy without the help of his Gunbai. Fighting Style Madara's fighting style is devestating. He can play all ranges of the field due to his semblance and weapons. He can't fully defend physical attacks, but is ably to block them. Madara is naturally very fast and agile, rivalling the speed of his youngest sister and overpowering the strength of his oldest. Madara, when close, does not let up, and will not hesitate to use everything he has to take someone down. This spills over into ranged and mid combat. Weapon When Madara was younger, he used a katana. However, after a while, he found the weapon useless and abandoned it to work on his hand signs. These are now his main weapon - Madara's Hands. He has developed a series of hand signs that can be used in combination to achieve elemental properties. His library of hand signs is incredibly vast, ranging from a simple fireball to summoning giant meteors, and everything in between. However, when the case calls for it - or even when he feels like it, Madara uses a sickle and/or giant fan that absorbs energy. Themes *Main Theme: The God Awakened *Alt. Main Theme: *Battle Theme: *Alt. Battle Theme: *Misc. Theme: Photo Gallery Gunbai.png|Madara's Fan (Gunbai) Thirdeye.jpg|Madara's Third Eye Secondeye.JPG|Madara's Second Eye Firsteye.JPG|Madara's Original Eye Trivia *This character, Madara Uchiha, is originally for the Naruto unvierse. All picture rights and refernces belong to Shonen Jump. *For those unfamiliar with this character, he can be found here.